


Trouble

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C.S Lewis, Voyage of the Dawn Treader - C.S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund and Caspian cause a diplomatic incident on the Lone Islands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for 100foraslan.livejournal.com
> 
> I have chosen not to use archive warnings for my Narnia fic, because the ages and maturity levels of characters in Narnia don't map neatly onto our concepts of "underage" and "of age".
> 
> You can find an explanation of my policy re: age of consent in fiction [here](http://ineptshieldmaid.dreamwidth.org/189551.html).

'If you're the King of Narnia, who's _he_?'  
'No sane nation has _two kings_.'  
'No relative of Caspian IX was ever named _Edmund_.'  
'Last Narnian king on this island was an Edmund- that's his portrait there. More of a king than this skinny runt.'  
'What's a _King_ doing running around in another _King's_ clothes?'  
'If your tastes run that way, Majesty... _arrangements_ can be made while you are here...'

Edmund glared at Caspian- he should have prepared for this  
'Next time,' Edmund hissed, ' introduce me as _Lord_ Edmund, and save us all this trouble.'


End file.
